A Small, Small World
by wereleopard
Summary: This was something even Richard Castle could not have written himself and how will it change things between him and Beckett
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Small, Small World  
>Rating: PG<br>Spoilers: All of Castle

Summary: This was something even Richard Castle could not have written himself and how will it change things between him and Beckett

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Castle

N/B I know it is short but I had to start of with this taster to see what people thought g and of course to tease. 

Chapter One

It was a plain simple room, nothing out of the ordinary in it. That was they way he liked it. It was the way he lived his life. He did nothing to stand out, blending in quiet easily so if anyone asked about him there was nothing really descriptive. That was what made him so good at his job. It had also cost him a lot in his life, the secrets, the danger. As a young man it was a dream but that faded fast and now he is a loner looking on at other peoples lives. Keeping tabs on people he cares about.

He sits down at a table and pulls out of his bag a thick folder, lays it on the table and opens it. There was a case file about Johanna Beckett, the files on six other murders from hit men to cops. He rubbed his hand across the one that said Roy Montgomery. That man had given his life to protect one of his own. Moving the files around there were pictures of Kate Beckett by herself and ones of her with Richard Castle.

He found a picture of just the novelist and gentle touched it.

"Please forgive me Richard." He whispered. "Please forgive me son."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

N/B Hmm a connection between Castle and the new Avengers film.

Chapter Two

Castle yawned as he walked out of his bedroom and into the dining area. There was his daughter and his mother.

"Hi sweetheart." He kissed Alexis on the top of the head. "What are you both doing up so earlier?" A smile on his face.

"I have a class to teacher. I feel the magic flowing. It's going to be a good day today. I can feel it." Martha said waving her arms in the air as she walked out of the loft.

Castle watched just for a moment longer and shook his head. "Ok how much has she had to drink?"

Alexis shook her head at her father. "Nothing, she's just in a good mood."

"She's never in just a good mood." He remarked. "Shouldn't you be sleeping in. You were with Lanie last night right?"

"Yeah but she has some results from another case that she wants to show me."

"Oh ok then let's share a cab." He hugged his daughter tightly.

"That sounds, hmm ok I guess." She grinned at him, her blue eyes sparkling seeming even brighter against her flame red hair.

XXXXX

"Hey, guys." Castle walked over to Esposito and Ryan. "So where's Beckett? Any interesting murders happen recently?"

Espo and Ryan turned to look at him and shook their heads, smiles on their faces.

Beckett walked past a frown on her face and straight into the office of Captain Gates.

"Castle do you know what that's about?" Espo asked.

"I haven't spoken to her yet this morning. Alexis was on her way down to see Lanie so I decided to come down with her."

"Wonder what that is all about?" Ryan looked over through the windows at the two women within.

"Doesn't look like it's anything good." Castle mumbled.

Gates walked towards the her office door and opened it. Suddenly Castle, Ryan and Espo all stared down at the desk pretending to look through paperwork.

She shook her head as she stared at them for a moment. "Do you really think that I believe you are actually working. If you don't have something to do I am sure I can find something!"

"No sir, we have work to do." Espo said with Ryan nodding next to him.

"Detective Beckett wait in my office do not move from there." Gates ordered and turned to look straight at Castle. "And if you go in there, Mayor or no Mayor you will be out." She paused for a moment. "Why don't you go and join Esposito and Ryan."

"Uhhh yes sir." Castle took one last look at Kate and rushed off bumping into another man as he did so. Looking up he recognised the man in black but didn't have a chance to say anything to him as he walked off and into Gates office. He was alone with Beckett again.

XXXXX

"So Agent Westfield you wanted to see me?" Beckett muttered her eyes still on Castle staring at them as he is pulled out by Espo.

"Did you mention anything to Mr Castle after our 'little talk'?" Agent Westfield asked.

"No, he thought it was something to do with aliens, Lochness monster."

"What did Sophia Turner say?"

"She mentioned his father and that he was the reason that he got to talk to someone in the CIA." Beckett sighed.

"What did you tell him? It's important."

Beckett shook her head. "That Sophia was a liar." She paused for a moment. "I don't like keeping this from him. He's my partner."

"If you tell him he's going to be killed. You are keeping this from him so that he stays alive." Agent Westfield walked over to the door. "If you think he is getting close to anything let me know. You have my details. Don't forget we are watching."

TBC


End file.
